Nightmares
by Princess Of All Good
Summary: Sasuke has strange nightmares... too strange to be normal nightmares.


**Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing except the plot =)

**Summary: **Sasuke starts having strange dreams at night, more like nightmares, too strange to be only dreams...

**Author's note: **This is going to be long, sorry about that :p!

PS: This is happening in Konoha, of course, Sasuke has killed Itachi and has been brought back to Konoha by Team 7. Enjoy =D

Nightmare 1: Red eyes and long hair

"Foolish little brother..."

Sasuke woke up panting, and felt cold sweats running down his forehead as he remembered that awful nightmare, in which he saw his older brother saying these words, with a glowing Sharingan, and then heard a female voice screaming. What was wrong with him? He didn't believe in premonition or else, but still the fact that it was the fourth night when he had that same nightmare was starting to make him doubt. He already killed his brother. So why? He was sure he heard that scream before, but when? Where? Who? He looked at his watch. 8:30. _Early_.He felt like he needed to clear his thoughts, so after putting his head into his hands for a while, he stood up stumbling, took some random clothes and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

While having his shower, he started thinking the whole nightmare thing. He didn't know why he did. After all, it was just a dream. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice screaming from outside the bathroom:

"Oï! Just how long is your damn shower going to take?"

The Uchiha sighed, knowing that if he answered, it would turn into a two-hour argument, which he didn't have the mood to do.

"... You dead over there?" shouted the voice, once again.

"...I don't want to hear THAT from a zombie-man."

"Huh? Who's the zombie-man?"

"... Let me take my damn shower, baka!"

"Oï! It's been around an hour that you're in there, you planning to stay more time? I don't understand you sometimes!"

_Seriously...what a waste of time hanging with this pighead._

"Oh? Is it supposed to surprise me, Naruto?"

"Teme! GET OUT OF THERE!"

It then struck him. _One hour. _He didn't even know when Naruto had come in. Neither did he hear the blonde open the door. Had he been lost in his thoughts _for_ _that long_? He wore some clothes, put a towel over his shoulders and open the door.

"... You're late."

"Thanks. That sure helps."

"Anyway, want to go eat at Ichiraku's? It's on my note for this morning. But just for this morning!"

"And you always end up paying every morning."

"...ungrateful bastard!" mumbled Naruto, angry, which caused Sasuke to have a smirk. "Come on, let's go." he added, giving up.

"Hn."

As he stepped out of his apartment, the morning light hurt his eyes. He managed to have a look around him, and got surprised by the liveliness of the village. Was it already that lively? Then what time was it?

" Hey, it's 10, so don't go making these surprised looks of yours" said Naruto, as if he read his thoughts.

"...What?" _10? Was it damn TEN O'CLOCK?_

"What _what?_ When I came, it was 9! Come on, aren't you hungry? I am hungry as hell..."

He looked at his watch. It really was 10. Damn. One hour and half in the shower. He had never done that before. That nightmare bothered him, but he didn't believe the extent to which it did. He thought about talking to the Fifth about it. But what would she say? _Hmmmm... maybe your desire to take your revenge is coming back. But about the female voice...I don't really know..._Not a good idea.

"...Let's go." he said, walking straight forward.

"Ichiraku's this way, teme." answered the blonde, looking worried. "It's not like you to lose your way, you know."

"Hn. Let's go."

"Anyway, what's wrong with you, teme? Feeling depressed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. What if he told Naruto? How would he react? He would certainly burst in laughs and say: _Either you really are STUPID or you really are STUPID. It's just a dream, buddy! Don't start freaking out just because of that bro of yours._ Not a good idea either.

"None of your business", he chose to say.

"...Now THAT's what I get from trying to help you! Come on, eat your ramen quickly before I do!"

"...Are you a retard? If you want it, go ahead."

"Huh... you really ARE depressed", Naruto said frowning. "Oh well, you're bothering me."

"Who's..." However, at this moment, he heard a slight "pop" behind him, which made him turn over to look at Yamato.

"Yamato-taichou!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good morning, Naruto. Uchiha, Godaime-sama wants you in her office right away."

_He still hasn't accepted me. It's only natural._

"Hn."

"Oï, Yamato-taichou, does that mean that I have to go too?" The blonde said.

"No, Naruto, only _him._" He winced.

"Because he is an ANBU and I am not? But that's NOT FAIR! I was the one to bring him back here!"

"Yes, Naruto, but you are going to be Hokage, remember?" Yamato said smiling.

"Butbutbuuuuuuuuuuuut...!"

"Haha, see you around. Now, let's go, Uchiha."

"Hn."

He hated that place. The Hokage's office always reminded him of the first time they got a mission, back when they were twelve, and which was linked to all the mistakes he made: his departure, his going to Orochimaru's place, and most of all his causing his friends' pain and suffering because of his _selfishness_. And yet, there he was, bound to go to that resented place over and over again, because he was an ANBU, which was the rank where shinobi were the the closest to the Hokage.

"Did you call me?" She looked at him ferociously. "... _Godaime-sama?_"

"Yes. I called you because of an emergency S mission, that you need to start as soon as possible. I know that you like working on your own, but you will have to form a team for this. Yamato will be with you, you will need three more ANBUs."

"Is it that dangerous?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Yes, since it could become harmful to the whole village... even to _you_." She said, resting her head on her hands.

_What does she mean by that?_

"Yamato, did you inform them as I asked you to?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. They are on their way", Yamato answered, when three silhouettes appeared causing smoke around them.

"We are here, Godaime-sama", said one of them.

"Good. I guess there is no need for introducing, since you already know each other."

Sasuke took a deep look into the smoke before recognizing the faces of his new comrades: Juugo, Suigetsu and Hyuuga Neji.

"Hyuuga." He said coldly.

"Uchiha. Glad to see you doing well." Neji answered in the same way.

"Hn."

"Enough now!" shouted Tsunade, hitting the table. "It doesn't matter whether you get along or not, you are the most qualified ones for this mission. So, for Kami's sake, stop staring at each other like that!" She added. "I will now inform you of the details of the mission. So pay deep attention. First of all, you all know that the Akatsuki is still out there, looking for a way or another to capture the Nine-Tails' Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. So it is truly important not to talk about this mission to anyone, especially not Naruto himself, because we believe that the Akatsuki is related to this."

_"Foolish little brother"... Is that what it meant?_

"Is that why you told us that it would be an emergency S-ranked mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, this is exactly why. They tried to capture Naruto by force, breaking inside Konoha, destroying it. However, this is worse than trying something against the village itself."

_Why does it feel like something awful is coming with this mission?_

"How come?" said Neji, frowning.

"They are trying to _attract _him, not capture. They aimed for what's most important for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

_What is this weird feeling?_

Tsunade sighed, closed her eyes and remained silent for some time. Yamato looked outside the window absent-mindedly and Shizune, who was holding TonTon in her arms, tightened her hold and lowered her head.

_What about the female voice?_

When Tsunade opened her eyes, they seemed empty, which surprised the members of the team.

_This is no good. Definitely._

"...Haruno Sakura has gone missing."

**Author's note n°2: **Hope you liked it! Phew, it took me a long time to write it T_T Anyway, see you in chapter two!


End file.
